GerIta Travelin' Soldier
by Shamrock'sRose
Summary: Germany and Italy pairing! Germany is going to fight in the Vietnam war doubt it happend, but grrr . Anyway, he meets Italy -and of course- thinks the Italian is female. And... Yeah.. Enjoy, it's my first story! *One-shot*


It was two days after his birthday. The German set his bag down and looked down at himself in his army greens. He didn't really have any family- he had an older brother but he was in the military too. Other than that he had no one.- He had taken care of himself for years and now the military would make sure he was taken care of. He grabbed his bag and went inside the café there, sitting in a booth.

The owner and the two waiters looked over at him. The younger, and more feminine, went to take his order. He had a bow in his hair and was wearing a dress – hence everyone thought he was a girl and his high-pitched voice didn't help either.- The Italian waiter looked down and smiled at the shy German.

"Vould you mind sitting down for avhile and talking vith me?" the German asked quietly. The Italian nodded, surprised at his request.

"Veh!~ I'm-a off in an hour and know-a where we can-a go!~" Feli replied. Beilschmidt. That's what his nametag says, the eighteen year old Italian noted.

So they went down and they sat at the pier. Beilschmidt cleared his throat and glanced at his 'waitress'.

He said, "I betcha got a boyfriend, but I don't care. I've got no vone to send a letter to. Vould you mind if I zent one back here to you?"

The Italian cried. He had family in the military and knew the risk. He worried for everyone in it. He didn't want to be with anyone in it. However, this teen didn't act as though he wanted to be a hero. So as they grew more fond of eachother they agrred to write one another.

~After He Left~

So the letters came from an army camp in California then Vietnam and he told the Italian from his heart, it might be love, and all of the things he was so scared of.

'Dear Feli,

I'm in California now. Bootcamp is rough but don't vorry. I'm alright. I zink zat I love you. I know it sounds funny but that's from my heart. I am scareed to lose my life. I don't zink I have ze courage. I don't vant to be apart for long. I promiseI'll return.

Your Friend,

Beilschmidt'

'My Feli,

Vhen it's getting kind of rough over here, I zink of zat day sitting down at ze pier. And vhen I close my eyes, I see your pretty smile. Don't vorry but I von't be able to vrite or avhile.

Love,

Beilschmidt'

Feli left the notes on his bed as tears streamed his face. He dried his eyes and went downstairs to hug his brother.

"Hay-a! Get a-off me, Feli! What's a-you're a-problem?" Romano growled.

"The-a soldier! He said-a he wouldn't-a be able to-a write for awhile" the younger Italian cried. His brother made sure no one was around and consoled his little brother.

"A-okay. How about a-you go to the a-football game with a-me Friday?" he asked.

"Okay! Veh!~ Can-a we make-a pasta for dinner?"

"Si."

So when Friday came around, Feliciano went to the school's football game with Romano. He started feeling bad as the military color guard marched onto the field. They said a prayer and stood when the National Anthem was played.

"Folks, would you bow your heads please. We have a list of local of Vietnam dead," the announcer said.

Feli's heart began to race. He had been keeping a tab on the dates of attacks and when the letters were sent to or received. He bowed his head with the others and took a deep breath.

"Beilschmidt, Henderson, Kimble," the voice continued until he was at the end of the list. As soon as the announcer was finished, Feli took off down the bleachers. Romano shrugged, figuring he was hungry. The little Italian sat under the stands, pulled his knees to his chest, and cried his eyes out. He had just lost **his** love. Poor Feli stayed under the bleachers until the end of the game, crying his heart out. No one had really care, as far as he couldtell. Everyone had shifted uncomfortably when they said the first name.

~In Vietnam~

Ludwig Beilschmidt looked at his commander and accepted the dog tags. Gilbert Beilschmidt. His older brother. The only family he had… Was gone… He looked skeptically at the dog tags that held his brother's name. Clenching his fist –encasing the dog tags- he saluted his commander.

"Danke."

His commanding officer returned the salute, handed him a box with a flag draped over it and left his tent. The German set the box aside, knowing it contained his brother's dead bird –Gilbird,- and he snatched up a piece of paper from his cot. He slipped the extr military tags onto his neck and began writing **his** Feliciano.

'My Dear Feli,

I hope you aren't vorried about me. I just lost mein brudder. Zey are zending me home for a couple months. Vait for me at ze airport please. Danke.

Love,

Your Beilschmidt'

Ludwig stood, walked out of his tent, handed the letter to his commander, and nodded. "Sir."

~Back In America~

Feliciano had heard there were planes sending men back for a few months due to family loss and for leave. He had planned to go since it was tomorrow. He was determined to find **his **soldier's brother.

He froze what he was doing[laundry] at the thought.

"Oh! Veh!~ I-a have it-a bad… We aren't even-a together and I'm-a saying that! I-a guess we-a can't be now…" he answered himself.

"I a-guess I'll a-go with a-you. If it-a will get a-you to quiet a-down," Romano offered from the top of the stairs. Feli jumped at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Oh-a! Really big-a brother? Oh-a thank-a you! Veh!~ I didn't even-a know you were-a there!" the feminine Italian replied. Romano nodded and looked down the stairs.

"Si. Antonio a-said he would a-finish the laundry. So let's –ago to bed," the older Italan remarked dryly.

~The Next Morning~

"Feli, are you ready? The airport isn't far, but we need to get there early because there will be a bunch of people, mi tomato," Antonio stated, looking into the room as Feli finished putting a bow in his hair.

"Si. I'm-a ready. Is Romano coming?" Feli asked. Antonio shook his head.

"He isn't feeling well. I sent him back to bed, but I'll take you," the Spaniard replied. Feliciano nodded and lead Antonio out to his car.

~At The Airport~

As the Spanish man had warned, the airport was packed with people. They walked together to ind a place against the fence. Now, Feliciano didn't know what **his** soldier's first name, but he was determined to find **his** Beilschmidt's brother.

A few women cried out as a plane came into view. Antonio rested a hand on Feli's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here," he promised. Tears began to for in the corner of the Italian's eyes. That had made him think of Ludwig's letter.. Ludwig had promised to return and told him not to worry.

Now he watched as soldiers filed out of the plane. Another plane was coming in with more soldiers, but Feli spotted a blonde with the last name 'Beilschmidt,' he was sure of it. He quickly looked back at Antonio who squeezed his shoulder before releasing it.

"Vamos," the Spaniard said.

Feli raced up to Ludwig and yelled his last name.

"Beilschmidt!" his fragile, feminine voice rang out. The blonde turned to see **his** Italian running towards him. He smiled and met him, wrapping him in a hug.

"I thought I-a lost you! Veh!~"

"Nein. I von't leave you, Feli. I promise to alvays return. Mein brother died. Didn't you get my letter?"

"No. I-a haven't got anything since the last-a one that said you wouldn't-a be able to write for awhile," **his** Italian said. The German stiffend. He hugged Feli again and picked him up.

"I sent one out yesterday saying to meet me here. I guess fate brought us togezer. Ich leibe dich."

"Andiamo."


End file.
